


Tell Him

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

“John,” Sherlock looks up from the newspaper he’s perusing for interesting cases as John sets a cup of tea (perfectly made, as always) on the table in front of him.

“Yes, Sherlock?” John pauses mid-turn, waiting.

“I very much… that is… I mean. You are imperative to the work,” he finishes lamely, his eyes trained on the paper once again.

John smiles, “Yeah, I like having you around too, Sherlock.” He turns and drops into his own chair with his own cup of tea and grabs up the copy of “Collected Stories of John Cheever” to continue reading from where he’d left off two days prior (before an interesting case had interrupted him).


End file.
